I Like You
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: She's wild. She's dangerous. She's unpredictable. He likes her already. Question/Huntress oneshot. Fluff warning!


**I Like You**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_Ok, this is a really, really REALLY fluffy oneshot. Just warning you! First Question/Huntress oneshot. But I'm a huge fan of unlikely pairings, so I've been a fan of theirs ever since I saw the TV show. Never got around to writing about them.  
_

**Disc**: _Don't own anything!_

* * *

She's wild. She's dangerous.

She's unpredictable.

She'll go after one of the deadliest fighters in the League without a second's hesitation and tackle mob bosses with a toss of her raven locks and a determined light in her deep brown eyes.

She's kicked out of the League for going after one of those mob bosses, but it doesn't stop her. She fights crime on her own. She doesn't need them. She doesn't need anyone. But maybe she does. It's merely one of the things that endears him to her.

He already knows everything about Mandragora and her history before she enters his room without an invitation. He asks himself why he bothers to do all of the history, but he realizes he can't answer that question. Yet.

Then, she bursts into his room and drawls that he must be the ugliest man in the league. He tries not to let that bother him, but something small and irritating slices through his chest.

Then, she hops up on his desk and demands he help her to find Mandragora. He already knows she doesn't know anything about Cadmus, but for some reason, he doesn't care.

"Interesting," is all he says.

He likes her already.

* * *

"Baby _doll," _she says with a smirk after he races up to her in his car. It's a nice car. Mercedes. He normally doesn't let anyone touch his car, but for some reason, he slides aside and lets her drive.

He must like her more than he thought.

He even punches out Green freaking Arrow for her. He gets his butt handed to him, but strangely enough, he doesn't care.

Yes, he must definitely like her.

* * *

He knows she won't do it. She may be heartbroken, bitter, and out for revenge, but she's not a murderer. Maybe she has it in her, but when she sees the boy, she balks. She ends up giving the sick murderer who killed her parents a piece of her mind. The thug doesn't die, but he'll have one heck of a headache in the morning.

He can't help but feel smug when he lets everyone know how much he knew. Maybe he's showing off a little, but he doesn't care.

"I do my homework," he says with a tip of his fedora. He winks, wishing he were better looking so that she could see him. She certainly outmatches him in looks. But maybe she can be the beauty and brawn combined and he'll be the brain. A deadly combination.

But he's just fooling himself. She'd never go for him.

"Why risk your life for me?" she asks him quietly. Those deep, soulful brown eyes are his final undoing.

"Because I... like you." He can't look at her. He feels like such a fool now.

He doesn't see her astonished expression. He doesn't see her smile until he feels an insistent tug at his tie, and then suddenly, she's right there. She's kissing him. He vaguely wonders if this is what Heaven feels like. But he doesn't imagine Heaven to be yanking at his tie like this.

She pulls away and tugs his tie again.

"Where are we going?" he can't help but ask.

"Don't ask so many questions," she says sneakily.

She drags him to an Italian restaurant for a good old fashioned lasagna and gelato afterwards. He gets another more passionate kiss before she winks and races away on her motorcycle.

Oh, yes. He likes her.

* * *

She saves his life, comes crashing it like she always does: furious, deadly, and the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. The pain is immediately forgotten when he rests his tired eyes on her slender form. She barks out an order to the Martian, and suddenly, he's lying down in a Watchtower hospital bed, and she's sitting on the edge of his bed, smiling sadly down at him.

"Get this... off my face," he grits out.

She feels for the edges of his mask, and he instructs her as to how to get the mask off. When she peels it away, he expects to see disgust and rejection. He closes his eyes for a moment, but when he opens them, they're tender, understanding, and... loving. They're moist with unshed tears. His breath catches.

"You're right," he mutters, despite himself. "I am the ugliest guy of all time."

She smiles gently and brushes her hands over his face. "Not in my eyes," she says warmly.

She stays until the medicine kicks in, and he begins to doze off.

"I like you," he mumbles.

He hears her choked laugh, and then everything drifts away.

* * *

A few months pass. Cadmus is gone. The Justice League is back in business. Luthor is gone. All is right with the world for now.

They're resting on his couch, her stretched along the couch, head in his lap, him running his hand over her hair while watching the news on low volume with the other.

"Vic," she says, twirling a lock of hair around one slim finger, "Why are you with me?"

"Ah," he says, "there's the question."

"No, you're the question, you dimwit."

He fights back a smile. "You, of all people, should know the answer."

"No, you're supposed to know the answer."

"I thought I was the question."

She punches him in the arm. Man, she's strong. "You're the question. You ask the questions. But you have the answers. So answer, Question."

"Why am I with you?" he echoes, stretching his arms over his head.

She pokes him. He lets out a small snort and takes her hand, cushioning it in between his larger ones.

"Because I like you."

She stares up at him. "You do?"

"Yes." He more than likes her.

He feels like the world is his for the taking when she smiles up at him. He can't help it. She's too irresistible. He leans down and kisses her tenderly. She pulls back slightly.

"Know somethin', Q?"

"I know everything."

She grins. "Then you'll know that I like you, too." She lets out a contented sigh and closes her eyes.

No, he can't just let this moment slip away. Not now. He's waited this long. He can't wait another second.

"Helena, I love you."

She opens her eyes and stares at him. "You do?" she repeats softly.

"Yes."

She bolts upright and kisses him senseless. "Know somethin', Q?" she breathes.

"No," he mumbles, forehead touching hers.

She laughs and runs her hands through his messy red hair. "I love you, too."

Yes. He really likes her.

* * *

END

* * *

_Told you it was fluffy!!!  
_

-_ Serena_


End file.
